disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunga's First Train Ride (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 20, Bunga’s First Train Ride. Transcript Kion (Narrating): '''Bunga’s First Train Ride. '''Gekko: '''Boy, that was the most awesome day! I can’t wait for another night... Huh? (Bunga lets out a sigh) Bunga? What are you doing on the couch? '''Bunga: '''Oh, nothing. '''Gekko: '''But didn’t anything exciting happen? '''Bunga: '''Like stopping villains? Yeah, already did that. I wish something more exciting would happen. '''Gekko: '''More exciting, huh? Hmm... '''Bunga: '''Uhh, where are we going? '''Gekko: '''You’ll see. Just follow the sultry sound of my voice. Okay, stop. Open your eyes. '''Bunga (gasps): Wow... What is it? Gekko: '''This is a super fast, super awesome, “Tracker Whacker”. '''Bunga: '''Wow! This is the only train I’ve ever seen. '''Gekko: '''Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get on! (Two hours later...) '''Bunga: '''Woohoo! This is the best day of my life! '''Gekko: '''I’m glad to hear that. '''Bunga: '''So, What should we do now? '''Gekko: '''Well, I guess we can go get something to eat once we stop the train. '''Bunga: '''I’m on it! Hmm...what’s B, R, A, K, E, brake. I can do that. Well, gee lizard, I believe out troubles our over. '''Gekko (startled): You’ve broken the brake?! Bunga: '''What? I just did what it told me to. '''Gekko: '''But you’re supposed to move it up and down, not break it! '''Bunga: '''Ohh, so that’s why the train is doing some crazy tricks. '''Both: '''Whoa!!!!! (x5) (Meanwhile...) '''Janja: '''Huh? '''Cheezi: '''What is that thing, Janja? '''Janja: '''I don’t know, but it’s the coolest thing I’ve ever seen. '''Chungu: '''Do you think...we can use it... '''All: '''To grab lunch more faster! (let out evil laughter) (Meanwhile...) '''Luna Girl: '''I don’t think this Lina Lair is no longer... Huh? A train? Now that’s perfect for a vehicle and new lair. '''Night Ninja: '''Wait! I’ve got an i... Oh, I lost it. Huh? A train? What a perfect idea for a new nighttime vehicle! (Meanwhile...) '''Kion: '''Hey guys! Have you seen Bunga? '''Fish Boy: '''No. We thought Gekko was with you. '''Ono: '''No. He’s not around here either... '''All (the Tracker Whacker has passed them): '''Wow! '''Fuli: '''What was that? '''Catboy: '''Owlette! '''Owlette: '''Owl Eyes! (gasps) Oh no! It’s the Tracker Whacker! '''Fuli: '''A “Tracker Whacker”? '''Beshte: '''What’s a “Tracker Whacker”? '''Ono: '''I know all about animals, but I’ve never heard of a “Tracker Whacker” either. '''Fish Boy: '''Well, a train is a big vehicle you can ride in, but how did the Tracker Whacker get on the loose? '''Kion: '''Ono. '''Ono (gasps): Hapana! It didn’t get on the loose! Gekko and Bunga are inside it! Fuli: '''Ugh! I should have known Bunga was behind this! '''Catboy: '''Everyone stay calm. I’ve got an idea. (Thirty minutes later...) '''Janja: '''Perfect. (chuckles) Now that thing is ours and nothing can stop us now. '''Luna Girl: '''Haha! This is it! The best thing ever all for myself! '''Night Ninja: '''At last, my very own nighttime vehicle! '''Janja: '''This, boys, now that were going faster than twelve cheetahs, we’ll have a feast of celebration! '''Luna Girl: '''Luna Magnet, bring me that train! '''Night Ninja: '''Now where’s the control panel in this thing? '''Gekko: '''Did you hear a thudding sound? '''Bunga: '''I don’t know. (Outside...) '''Kion: '''Havi kabisa! Bad guys, and five of them! '''Fish Boy: '''Looks like there’s only one thing to do... charge! '''Kion: '''Back away, Janja! '''Janja: '''Lion cub? '''Fish Boy: '''Get out of here, Luna Girl! '''Luna Girl: '''Sushi-Legs? '''Owlette: '''Step away from the Tracker Whacker, Night Ninja! '''Night Ninja: '''Feathers? '''Bunga: '''Wow! What in the world is going on? '''Gekko: '''Beats me, but let’s help them. '''Bunga: '''Hi, guys. '''Fuli: '''Took you two long enough. '''Catboy: '''Uhh, less talking, more fighting. '''Fish Boy: '''Wait! I’ve got an idea! Kion, throw Janja over here! '''Kion: '''Hey Janja, you know, have you always wanted something to eat? Well, now’s your chance. '''Janja: '''Whoa! (screams) '''All: '''Oof! '''Cheezi: '''Janja! Janja! Are you okay? '''Janja: '''Of course I am, fur brain. Why wouldn’t I be? '''Chungu: '''Ooh, Janja, look! '''Janja: '''What is it, fur... '''Both (groan together): Huh? 'Night Ninja: '''Uhh, why are they staring at us like that? '''Janja: '''Which part do you want, boys? '''Cheezi: '''I’ll take the legs. '''Chungu: '''I’ll take the arms. '''Janja: '''Wonderful. In that case, I’ll take the heads. (The three hyenas slurp their tongues.) '''Both: '''Run!!!!! (The hyenas are heard laughing.) '''Bunga: '''Phew! Thanks guys for helping us stop that train. What? '''Kion: '''Bunga, what were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt. '''Bunga: '''But Kion, I can explain— '''Kion: '''You can explain once we get to the lair. '''Gekko: '''Wait! It wasn’t Bunga’s fault, it was mine. He was just too bored, so I took him for a little ride. '''Owlette: '''And... '''Gekko: '''And it went a little out of control. '''Catboy: '''Hey, Gekko. We’re so proud of you for standing up to your mistake. '''Bunga: '''Guess someone owes me an apology. '''Kion: '''Oh, right. Sorry, Bunga. '''Bunga: '''No problem, nephew Bunga. '''Fish Boy: '''Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s pick up all this stuff before someone gets ''really hurt. (Everyone laughs, ending the episode.) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 20 transcripts Category:Complete transcripts Category:Complete Season 20 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Kion